


Lafayette's glorious coming back

by Aurigureyder



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander and Thomas are idiots, Fluff and Humor, I just needed to satisfy my needs for this ship, Jamilton - Freeform, Lafayette ships it, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, can you name it?, he just wants to win a bet, honestly idk why i did this, shameless series references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurigureyder/pseuds/Aurigureyder
Summary: Lafayette is happy that he finally is back in the States, he happens to have the bad luck of ending up between his friends petty arguments.Long story short: they are both idiots who just need to bang it out, preferably with each other.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Lafayette's glorious coming back

Lafayette was happy of coming back to America after spending two years on France. What he wanted the most was seeing his friends again, now he knew Alexander and Thomas both worked for Washington but neither of them talked much about the other when they talked to him so he asumed that they didn't actually know each other. He was so wrong. 

He had the - **bad-** luck of having his first day back on a particular cabinet meeting where Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson were at each other's throats, which wasn't a surprise to anyone but Lafayette. The fight had started on politics and had taken a weird turn and now they were screaming and yelling about stuff you can only notice when you spend a lot of time watching someone like the amount of sugar you put on your coffee; _have mercy on us and die of diabetes already,_ or _the hairband you're wearing is obviously not yours, Hamilton I saw that thing on Laurens' hair._

"Are they always like this?" Lafayette asked Mulligan who was sitting next to him.

"No, actually this debate has been quite quiet".

"You're kidding"

"Nah, last time Alex threw a shoe at Jefferson". Laurens joined the conversation, trying not to laugh.

"Why doesn't Washington stop them?"

"Jefferson moved and the shoe hit Washington". Mulligan and Laurens couldn't hold their laughs anymore, that made Thomas and Alexander -and the rest of the cabinet- look at them.

"Can we go back to politics?"

"Those are some mighty words for someone wearing an awful pink coat". Hamilton said rolling his eyes.

"It's magenta, you ignorant swine. Besides you know nothing of fashion, who dressed you? The great depression?"

And they were back at it again. A generalized sigh was heard on the room.

A good twenty or something minutes passed until Washington dismissed, that's when Lafayette saw a change in both Thomas and Alexander. It was like they were forced to be appart, which was weird because apparently they hated each other, unless...

He decided to keep an eye on the two of them. What could go wrong?

*

EVERYTHING WAS WRONG. They acted like a couple of seven years old but somehow seven years olds are more mature than those two morons. They avoided each other like the plague but when they happened to be in the same room they couldn't keep their mouths shut. To that you could add the fact that if they were close enough, they tried to have any kind of physical contact. Like that one time when Alexander was trying to grab a mug from a top shelf and Thomas stood from behind to get one as well. The movement wasn't subtle at all, he literally had his hand on Hamilton's hip, their bodies pressed together even though there was plenty of room, and the shorter man didn't say anything about it. Idiots.

Lafayette could also swear that Alexander wiggled his hips when Jefferson is watching him. And definitely Jefferson was checking Hamilton out every single time. He-fucking-bit-his-lip.

"Mon ami, do you really hate Thomas?" Lafayette asked, Alexander had been staring at said man but Thomas ignored him.

"Yes".

"Mon ami, when Thomas looks at your eyes everyone around you two can feel the sexual tension".

"That's because he's staring at his own reflection". Alexander hissed.

"There's nothing you like about him? Mon Thomas is a smart man, quite handsome too".

"His ideas are just stupid and his hair bounces too much".

"That's not a no".

"Laf, I get he's your friend but I hate him and he hates me". What was going on with Lafayette? Why the sudden interest in him and fucking Jefferson?

"I don't think he does".

Just at the moment Lafayette said that, Thomas threw a papper ball to Hamilton's face before leaving the room making him regret what he just said. 

"Yeah. Sure". Alexander took the ball as he stood. "Like I said, his hair is bouncing. Does it have life of his own?"

Maybe talking with Thomas would be easier than Alexander.

*

Or maybe not. Why do they have to be so stupid?!

"Thomas, do you like Alexander?"

Said man choke on his drink and then laughed so hard his stomach started aching.

"Your humour got better in France, I see".

"I'm not joking".

"Why would I like that short-tempered annoying big-eyed dwarf?" Thomas insult sounded a little too practised to be spontaneous. "Might as well start calling him Grumpy".

Lafayette just raised an eyebrow.

"Like Snow White's dwarf". Thomas explained at the lack of reaction of the french man.

"I got it, Thomas. It wasn't funny".

"Whatever, not interested in getting trapped by those big-ass eyes". Jefferson shrugged. "They look like they can suck your soul".

"Not the only thing he can suck". 

Thomas looked scandalized to say the least, maybe a bit jealous of the idea of Hamilton and other men. He didn't say anything, though, except for "Gross".

*

"I got it!" Alexander yelled as he entered Lafayette's office. John was there too, both men looked at Hamilton. "It's evil".

"What's evil?" John asked.

"His hair".

"Whose hair, mon ami?"

"Jefferson's"

John and Lafayette shared confused looks.

"Like in that episode of the Simpsons in which Homer gets a hair transplant and the hair is evil and controls his mind". Alex explained.

"Why are we talking about this?" John asked more confused than before.

"Don't you get it? That's why he's so stupid! His hair has life of his own!"

"Are you admitting that you've been thinking about Thomas since lunch, mon ami?" Lafayette wiggled his eyebrows, smirking.

"Not in this lifetime, erase that smirk". Alexander got out of there as fast as he could, he didn't want his friends to notice the blush on his cheeks.

"He has a massive crush on Jefferson". John said, Lafayette just looked at him. "He just won't admit it but he spends too much time ranting about the guy. I even know what his hair is supposed to look like when is recently clean, it's not funny anymore".

Lafayette looked at John without knowing what to say.

"We've placed bets". He added. "Even Washington joined it".

"I call it". Lafayette had a brilliant idea. "I can get them together and win whatever money you've placed".

"How bold". John laughed. "I'm in, you have a week".

"I can do it in less than that". 

*

Maybe he couldn't, it's been two days and the only thing he accomplished was a headache. He wasn't going to give up, those morons would be together by the end of the week if it was the last thing he do. 

He just needed a plan. A better plan, anyways. 

Lock them up didn't work, they ended up breaking a copy machine and Washington wasn't happy with Lafayette's amazing idea. _Didn't you think we already did that?_

Trying to set them up was a nightmare, apparently that was also an idea the others had had and they've been kicked out of so many restaurants that it's almost impossible to book a reservation if the two of them are going at the same time. _How does that even work? They are two goverment workers, why are they behaving like beasts on public?_

It's been four days now, Lafayette wants to give up but he really wants to win that bet. It shouldn't be that difficult, they obviously like each other. Why aren't they using their mouths in a different way?! 

It didn't matter he tried to point Alexander to Thomas' direction or vice versa. They simply tried to shrug it off and said something condescending, their prides were too big.

Trying to make them jealous of each other was worse because the only answers he got were: " _you think he's hot because he looks like a cheap version of yourself"._ And the most atrocious because it had almost worked but still wasn't what he wanted: _"Honestly, Gil if you think Hamilton is so hot you should fuck him yourself"._

Just when he was thinking of that, it hit him. They weren't because they haven't admitted to themselves that they feel what they feel. So the answer was: Make them realize how much they like each other. 

*

The plan was really simple, ask Alexander and Thomas to help him with something silly but believable, not telling them that the other is going to be there. Make them realize they are mean to be. And this had to work because he was running out of time and there was no way he was going to lose that bet.

But as always, the most simple thing turned into a nightmare because it involved Hamilton and Jefferson. 

"What is he doing here?!" Both men yelled at Lafayette when they arrived. 

"I need the two most intelligent people I know to help me". 

"Intelligent? _Him?_ More than you, asshole." 

It was amusing how they were mirroring their actions, they sat one at each of Lafayette's sides, starring at each others eyes. Lafayette sighed. Maybe it wasn't a good idea after all, now he was literally trapped between all that unresolved sexual tension. 

It didn't took them more than other five minutes before starting an argument, no more than fifteen minutes after that to start throwing things at each other. A pen hit Lafayette in the nose.

"That's enough!" Hamilton and Jefferson looked astonished at the French man, he was the most zen person they knew, he hardly ever lost his temper. Yet, they had just been snapped at by him. "I got it. You should never be together, not even a foot near each other. I was wrong. Please shut the fuck up".

"Finally". Alexander spoke first. "I've been trying to tell you this forever".

"You've been trying to tell him this?" Jefferson looked surprised. "I've been trying to tell him this".

"Well, I did it first".

"Whatever". Thomas shrugged. "He's been so annoying about you".

"Yeah. Like I don't have eyes to see by myself how hot you are".

Lafayette starred at his friends bickering again as he wasn't there. He just watched and heard them, he should be pissed at the fact that they were talking about him as he wasn't there but he was pretty amused at how they were yelling at each other their true feelings.

"I know!" Jefferson huffed. "He's been all hey look at me! I'm French, I know everything about love".

"And then telling us we shouldn't be together!" Alexander sounded more offended at that than he intended, not that he noticed it. He just couldn't stop talking and neither could Thomas. "If I want to think you have a great hair, then I will".

"And if I want to believe you have beautiful sparkling eyes, then I will". Thomas answer was as strong as Alexander, their voices still were loud and with annoyance just like when they were arguing.

"Yeah? Then fine. I don't intend to stop liking you".

"Fine. Because I don't as well".

"Fine".

"Fine".

"Take that, Laf".

"In your French face".

Alexander put his hand up high, which inmideately was high-fived by Thomas.

"You guys are perfect for each other, I'm out". Lafayette stood up, grabbed his things and left. He figured he should give the couple of idiots some time. That didn't stop him from walking while swearing in French, though. 

"Don't forget we're going for drinks tomorrow!" Alexander shouted. "Oh I missed him so much".

"So, you think I'm hot". Thomas grabbed Alexander's waist, he was smirking like the devil.

"I don't know". Alexander smirked as well as he placed his hands on Thomas' neck. "You think I have beautiful eyes".

"I still think you are an annoying little shit". Jefferson spoke as he was getting closer to Hamilton's lips, carefully brushing each other, teasing.

"And I still think you are an arrogant prick". Alexander whispered, melting under Thomas' touch. They finally were kissing and it felt like magic, it felt like liberty; it was like if the whole world had stopped, there was nothing else than the deafening sounds of their hearts beating at the same tempo. Neither of them were fighting for dominance. It felt right being in each other's arms, like a slow dancing between their mouths in which they were discovering a new passion that resolved all those repressed feelings. 

"Should we thank Laf?" Alexander asked once they parted for air. Jefferson just kept stealing short pecks of his lips, holding onto the other man's waist as his life depended on it.

"Probably". He answered, Hamilton could feel his smile against his lips. "Don't wanna stop kissing you, though".

"Then don't".

Just when they were about to kiss again, they heard the sound of a camera on them, they turned to see a very pleased Lafayatte.

"Thanks for making me win a bet, now go get a room".

"Fuck you". Alexander and Thomas said at the same time, trying to hide their smiles. Lafayette was completely right about them, and now he could go to brag it to Laurens because he had made the impossible happen.


End file.
